Mal barré
by CASSIOPE176
Summary: Jack est attaqué par Pitch et il gagne le combat. Mais il en ressort gravement blessé. Sa nouvelle famille va devoir le remettre d'aplomb, physiquement et mentalement. Ils vont en effet se rendre compte que le plus jeune membre de leur famille était déjà bien amoché avant de tomber sur Pitch...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde!Voici le premier chapitre de ma première histoire sur ce film que j'ai adoré!Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas,seulement l'histoire.N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews,je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques positives ou négatives.**

Bon, je suis mal barré, c'est maintenant une certitude. Je les avais pourtant prévenu que moi et la chaleur, on n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler des frères ! Mais voilà, Nord a absolument voulu que moi, j'aille chercher cet espèce de kangourou. Je n'arrive pas à résister à son enthousiasme permanent… Jusque-là, vous aller me dire quel est le rapport avec ça et la chaleur, hein. Il se trouve que le lapin que je devais trouver, celui-là même qui avait oublié le diner que nous avaient préparé les yétis sous la demande du père Noel, cet idiot de lapin qui me reprochait d'être toujours en retard aux réunions habite en Australie. Vous voyez, ce pays dans le sud de l'hémisphère sud où en novembre, à savoir ce mois-ci, il fait parfois plus de 40° au soleil ? Maintenant, vous avez compris le rapport ? Ben voilà, donc sous l'insistance de Nord, pendant que Fée et Sab finissait leur travail de la matinée, je me suis retrouvé à survoler d'abord l'Asie, là aucun problème, pour enfin arriver en Australie. C'est là que cela c'est corsé. Déjà, vous l'avez compris, la chaleur représentait un gros problème mais bon le temps de chercher l'autre gugus et de revenir, ça aurait été. Mais bien sûr, rien n'est jamais simple. Alors que je réfléchissais au sujet de cette nouvelle famille et que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume envers eux, j'ai senti quelque chose m'agripper la cheville et me tirer vers le sol. C'est là que je l'ai aperçu, celui que j'avais pensé disparu, avalé par ses propres peurs, Pitch.

-Alors Frost, on a un petit problème technique ?

Donc, comme je disais, je suis mal barré.

-Tiens, tu n'avais pas servi de repas à tes toutous ? Je lui demande, avec une assurance que j'étais loin de ressentir. Je me savais grandement défavorisé par cette chaleur

-Toujours aussi insolent, le petit esprit du froid, mais je tiens à te faire remarquer que tu es loin de ton élément ici.

Je vis un rictus apparaitre sur son visage tandis que je me débattais avec la tentacule de sable noir qui m'entravait la cheville.

-Cela ne m'empêchera pas de te renvoyer dans ton trou, prince de pacotille !

Alors là, il faut que vous compreniez ce sens de la répartie misérable. Je suis l'esprit de l'hiver, donc du froid, je suis coincé par un ennemi que je croyais battu et qui avait presque réussi à battre tous les Guardiens, au-dessus d'un désert. Le soleil tape sur ma peau blanche et je commence tout doucement à avoir la tête qui tourne.

Je sais que si je veux le battre, je dois attaquer maintenant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je touche l'entrave de mon bâton et arrive me défaire du sable maintenant congelé. Je m'élance ensuite vers Pitch mais j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'épée noire dans ses mains que je sens une lame s'enfoncer dans mon flanc droit. J'entends quelqu'un rire puis mon cerveau enregistre soudain ce qui vient de se passer. La douleur explose dans mon corps et je me mets à chuter. Je touche brutalement le sol, sans pouvoir retenir un cri de douleur.

_Surtout, ne perd pas connaissance Frost, reste éveillé. Tu as connu pire qu'une épée figée dans le corps non ?_

-On fait moins le fier maintenant, hein, petit flocon ?

Je vois Pitch se rapprocher de moi, mon monde commence peu à peu à s'obscurcir, ma vue commence à être envahie de points noirs. Je cherche à atteindre avec ma main la blessure mais dès que je touche mon flanc meurtri, la douleur déjà difficilement supportable devient intenable. Je retire bien vite ma main et je vois qu'elle est couverte de sang. Bon, au moins voilà qui explique les points noirs. Je sens sa main empoigner le col de mon pull et mon corps soulevé. Sa figure est maintenant à hauteur de la mienne.

-Enfin, je tiens ma revenge.

Il retire l'épée de mon flanc, provoquant une onde de douleur à travers tout mon corps et je dois lutter pour rester éveillé.

-Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Et avant que je puisse répondre, il plante sa lame dans ma jambe gauche, juste en dessous de la cuisse. Je me débats, essayant d'oublier l'horrible douleur. Mais mes forces me paraissent même à moi ridicule. Le sang coule maintenant le long de ma jambe. Je sais que si je ne fais pas quelque chose, il va continuer à me blesser et pour finir, me tuer. Cette constatation prend du temps à s'afficher dans ma conscience.

_Je ne veux pas mourir, pas encore une fois, pas maintenant que j'ai trouvé le courage de m'ouvrir à eux. Je veux retrouver ma nouvelle famille, leur dire pourquoi je ne réponds pas à toutes leurs questions, pourquoi je les repousse quand ils me prennent dans leurs bras, leur demander franchement pourquoi ils m'ont ignoré pendant 300 ans, …_Je crois que vous avez saisi l'idée, non ?

C'est avec cette détermination toute nouvelle que je raffermis ma prise sur mon précieux bâton, que je n'avais pas lâché tout du long, et que je le hissais de façon à ce qu'il touche la poitrine de mon assaillant. Puis avec ce qu'il me reste de force, je concentre tout mon pouvoir dans mon arme de bois. Pitch me lâche, je retombe lourdement au sol mais j'ai la satisfaction de voir Pitch devenir de glace, littéralement. Il a juste le temps de murmurer un ''Non …'' avant que son corps ne se désagrège lentement dans sa prison glacée.

Bon, y'a du progrès mais je suis toujours mal barré. Je suis au milieu de nulle part, en train de me vider de mon sang, et la douleur est si intense que je n'arrive même pas à me réjouir de la nouvelle défaite de Pitch. Je suis allongé par terre, bâton en main, essayant de respirer le plus calmement possible. Quand je pense pouvoir bouger, je demande au vent de me hisser dans les airs. Mais dès que je sens sa prise sur ma peau meurtrie, je lui crie d'arrêter et il me repose immédiatement en douceur. La douleur est insupportable, je sens mon esprit glisser doucement dans l'inconscient. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom avant que mon monde devienne noir.

**Donc voilà!J'espère que vous avez aimez,n'oubliez pas les reviews et pour ceux qui veulent suivre l'histoire,j'essayerais de mettre des chapitres en ligne relativement souvent(2 ou 3 par semaine).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !Pardon pour cette attente mais j'ai été occupée cette semaine ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour les reviews !**

Si il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste plus qu'avoir froid, c'est avoir froid, mais en pleine saison chaude chez moi. Vous voyez où je veux en venir, non ? Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : Frost se paye une visite au pays du Lapin ! Oui, j'insiste LAPIN !Donc imaginez-vous, bien calme, en train de peindre des œufs, de trouver de nouvelles couleurs, de tenter de nouveaux motifs, de contempler ses plus beaux cocos, …(en gros, tout ce qu'un lapin de Pâques pourrait faire) quand soudain PAF ! un frisson vous parcoure l'échine, faisant dresser votre fourrure sur votre dos. Au début, ça va, la réalisation ne vient que quelques secondes après, quand tu réalises que tu es en plein été et qu'il fait 40°. Le gamin !

_Pas de panique, Bunny. Sors, trouve le avant qu'il n'arrive dans ton domaine ! Vite !_

Excusez-moi ce moment d'égarement mais la dernière fois que Frost est venu chez moi, je me suis retrouvé à faire du patin à glace sur une rivière multicolore gelée, pour rattraper les œufs qui, paniqués de ne pas tomber dans l'eau, se mettaient à courir, et surtout à glisser sue la glace, tels des poules sentant arriver le renard !Ça m'a pris plus de 2 semaines pour tous les retrouver ! Je peux vous dire qu'il était content de lui ! Il était plié en deux, mort de rire, sur la berge tandis que moi, LE lapin de Pâques, je m'amusais à jouer les ballerines pour rattraper les petits fuyards ! Donc, si vous trouvez ça amusant, c'est vous la prochaine fois qui viendrai rassembler les œufs, ok les mecs ? Bon, revenons à nos moutons …Le froid ! (baffe mentale)Calme…Je me redresse et me dirige rapidement vers le golem le plus proche.

-Saivis, je m'absente. Veilles à ce que tous les œufs soient à l'abri. On ne sait jamais, s'Il arrive quand même ici …

Je savais qu'il savait de qui je parlais. Il acquiesce et me voilà parti. Je m'élance hors de mon repaire et repaire vit l'odeur de l'esprit de l'hiver. Mais quelque chose cloche ! Je ferme les yeux, tout en continuant à avancer, et me concentre. C'est là que cet arome me prend au nez, le sang ! Je rouvre les yeux et accélère. Le gamin est blessé et vu comme l'odeur de son sang me parvient alors que je ne le vois pas encore, c'est qu'il est mal en point ! Vite, je ne veux pas le retrouver mort, vidé de son sang, gisant au milieu de désert ! Oui, du désert ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là d'abord ? Bon, là, c'est pas le moment ! Mine de rien, j'y tiens à ce gosse ! Il peut être vraiment casse-pied, énervant, bruyant, immature,…(j'en ai encore beaucoup en réserve ) mais il fait tout de même parti de la famille, ma famille ! Et malgré tout ça, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant ! Un enfant de 312 ans, oui d'accord, amis un enfant tout de même ! Avec sa fragilité derrière son regard franc, son innocence, sa naïveté et surtout sa douleur derrière ses blagues. Oui, ne croyez pas que je suis aveugle, je sais distinguer un véritable sourire d'un sourire forcé. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est spécialiste dans ce domaine ! Je crois même qu'il n'y a que Sab et moi qui nous en rendons compte.

C'est bien pour ça que cet enfant m'agace ! Pourquoi ne s'ouvre-t-il pas à nous ?

Bon, peut-être pas à moi, j'suis pas doué pour tous ce qui est sentimentales, et encore je me forcerais pour mes amis, me forcer n'est pas le bon mot, je le ferais de bon cœur, pas que je veuille absolument le faire, enfin si, si il veut mais pas avec moi STOP ! Bunny, tu parles trop ! Je vous l'avais dit, mo et les sentiments, c'est un loooongue histoire. Bon, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, concentre toi sur le chemin ! L'odeur de sang s'intensifie à mesure que j'approche et je ne peux empêcher ce sentiment d'amertume de me prendre. Pourquoi n'appelle-t-il pas à l'aide ? D'où je suis maintenant je pourrais l'entendre ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas senti plus tôt ? J'aurais pu le protéger, comme tous bon grand frère se doit de protéger son petit frère casse-pied…Je me rends soudain compte de ce que je viens de penser…petit frère…Oui, je le considère comme mon petit frère…Je n'ai pas le temps de méditer plus la dessus que j'entends un cri et que j'aperçois une forme être doucement reposée sur le sol.

-Jack !

J'arrive enfin à ses côtés, et là, l'horreur doit se lire sur mon visage. Outre la couleur rosée, inhabituelle de sa peau, je perçus directement la plaie à son flanc droit. Du sang s'en échappe abondement et des traces noires la bordent. Alors que je suis déjà sur le point de me sentir mal, je vis l'autre plaie, celle de sa jambe gauche. La partie supérieure de sa cuisse n'est plus que chaire et sang mélangé à une grande quantité de sable noir. Je sens la colère prendre peu à peu le dessus sur le malaise car je sais qui lui a fait ça.

_Calme, Bunny. D'abord penser à Jack. Je dois l'amener vite chez Nord._

Le temps de me reprendre et je fixe mon regard sur le pauvre corps de Jack. Comment Pitch a-t-il put faire cela ? Non, plus tard. Je me penche et hisse le plus doucement possible le gamin. On dirait un pantin dépourvu de fils. Je regarde sa poitrine et le léger mouvement, bien que faible, me rassure. Je tape mon pied sur le sol et entre dans un de mes tunnels. Tout en sautillant le plus délicatement possible, j'entends l'enfant grommeler et serrer ma fourrure dans une de ses mains. Je baisse les yeux sur le blessé et je remarque qu'il bouge ses yeux sous ses paupières.

_Juste un cauchemar._

Je continue ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au pôle nord. J'apparais au milieu de l'atelier, juste devant Nord. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Bunny ? Il me demande d'une voix inquiète en apercevant le corps presque sans vie de Jack.

-Vite, Nord, il faut l'aider !

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimez !**

**J'aimerais vous demander, est-ce que vous aimez l'histoire selon le point de vue de Jack et de Bunny ?(je ferais aussi parfois selon le point de vue de Nord et de Fée mais moins souvent car je suis moins à l'aise avec leurs caractères) Trouvez-vous qu'il faille plutôt que j'arrête les points de vue personnages et que je fasse juste une narration avec un point de vue omniscient ?**

**Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'intrigue, juste le temps d'installer la situation et elle deviendra plus originale ! Jack ne va pas souffrir que de cauchemars…**

**Sur ce, merci encore pour les reviews et vous aurez 2 chapitres pour mercredi ou jeudi prochain. Salut !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà comme promis le chapitre 3 !Merci pour les reviews !**

Quelle journée ! Il faut dire que je suis bien occupé avec Noel qui arrive. Mais je tiens tout de même à organiser ce diner. Après tout, c'est la première fois que Jack passe les fêtes avec nous ! Il faut que ce soit épic ! Cet enfant est vraiment le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Il est un peu turbulent (il est indulgent, lui…) mais c'est un bon garçon. J'essaye de passer du temps avec lui mais je sens qu'il n'est pas encore à l'aise avec nous. Je remarque bien ses épaules se tendrent à chaque fois que je le prends dans mes bras, ou que je lui tapote (tapoter est un terme un peu faible, non ?) le dos…Mais bon, à part cela, il sourit souvent ! C'est bon signe non ? Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, j'ai bien conscience qu'on ne raye pas 300 de solitude d'un mouvement de main mais j'espère qu'il commence tout doucement à s'habituer à nous…Aller, de l'optimisme que diable !

Donc, je disais quelle journée ! Et pour cause. En plus de m'occuper des jouets, j'ai aussi dû trouver un moyen d'éloigner Jack du Pôle Nord afin de pouvoir préparer le diner. Oui, c'est une surprise ! Pas le diner en lui-même, mais bien ce que l'on va manger ! Je me suis appliqué ! Dinde, haricots, pommes duchesses, gratin dauphinois, gratin de carotte, pommes au four, poulet à la mangue, riz au curry, riz à la crème coco, ratatouille niçoise, tartiflette, pain de viande,…Sans oublier le dessert ! Une magnifique buche de Noel ! Bien sûr, tout cela servit chaud ou tiède. J'ai appris récemment que Jack ne peut pas manger trop chaud…

De quoi je parlais avant la nourriture ? Ah oui, éloigner Jack !

J'ai vite trouvé une idée et je l'ai envoyé chercher Bunny. Celui-ci oublie chaque année le diner et donc ne pourra pas dire que je lui ai envoyé l'esprit du froid sans raison, juste pour l'embêter !...Peut-être un peu quand même ! AHAHAHAHAH !

_On se calme, Nord._

Bon tout est prêt. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que tous soient chauds et surtout que les invités arrivent. Je vais en profiter pour aller voir où en sont les jouets. Le temps de retirer mon tablier sucre d'orge, de ma laver les mains et je suis sorti de la cuisine. Je prends le chemin de l'atelier. Une fois arrivé, je ne peux m'empêcher, comme à chaque fois que je pénètre dans cet immense espace, de m'émerveiller devant cette grande salle. La magie y est présente partout. Les jouets volent, les lumières multicolores font briller mes yeux, les yétis travaillent dur pour que tout soit prêts (magique, la vision de grosses bêtes poilues en train de grommeler à tout va ?) et les elfes qui font on ne sait pas trop quoi. Je trouve cela magnifique !

-Phil !

J'entends un grommèlement plus fort que les autres et voit arriver vers moi un yéti brun clair.

-Grmmogrfgmrofmg ?

-Oui, oui, j'ai presque fini. Et de votre côté, tout avance bien ?

Je l'écoute me faire son rapport. Apparemment, tout va bien. Un léger petit retard dans la coloration des robots, mais comme c'est un peu de ma faute, je ne dis rien. Et puis rien d'inhabituel, chaque année je décide de leur couleur à la dernière minute…Chacun ses petits défauts, non ?

_Donc, c'est officiel : tout va bien !_

Phil retourne travailler et je suis sur le point de retourner enfiler mon tablier quand j'entends soudain un bruit que je connais bien.

_Ah, Bunny est arrivé. Je me demande qui a gagner la course cette fois-ci._

Je me retourne en souriant, et tout ça pour voir un lapin de 2 mètres de haut, le regard paniqué, la fourrure tachée de sang, portant un Jack immobile dans ses bras.

-Bunny ?

-Vite, Nord, il faut l'aider !

Il me faut quelques secondes pour détacher mes yeux du corps meurtri de mon fils.

_Qui a mis Jack dans cet état ?!_

Cette blessure à la jambe est horrible. J'aperçois alors le sable noir …

_PITCH ! Tu es un esprit mort !_

-Nord, oh mec, réveilles-toi ! Il a besoin de soin, maintenant !

Je redresse la tête et mon regard croise celui de Bunny. Il sait à quoi je pense et je peux dire qu'il pense exactement la même chose. Mais plus tard. D'abord, Jack.

-Suis-moi.

Je bouscule les yétis pour laisser passer de la place à Bunny. Mais je sens un des yeux dans mon dos. Je tourne la tête et voit Phil fixer l'esprit de l'hiver. Je crois voir une profonde inquiétude dans son regard. Depuis quand est-il proche de cet enfant ? Je décide de lui en parler plus tard. Tout au long du trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, j'entends Bunny murmurer des paroles de réconfort.

_Si Bunny se met à jouer les sentimentales, c'est que Jack est mal en point._

Nous arrivons enfin à la salle de soin. Celle-ci est bien équipée mais peu utilisée. Les gardiens n'étant pas souvent malades, elle n'a trouvé son utilité qu'en de rares occasions. Quand Fée a percuté un arbre, ou quand Sab s'est retrouvé prisonnier d'un filet humide, ou encore quand Bunny s'est foulé la cheville quelques semaines plus tôt. Bizarrement, ces trois évènements se sont passés dans les quelques mois après ce fameux combat contre Pitch. Autrement dit, depuis que Jack est devenu un gardien…

Je reviens à la réalité et indique à Bunny de déposer Jack sur un des lits blancs. Ce n'est que là que j'aperçois l'autre blessure, celle de son flanc droit. Mes yeux s'agrandissent et, sentant ma crispation, Bunny se retourne vers moi.

-Je sais, c'est pas joli à voir. Il faut vite laver les blessures.

Et remarquant la couleur inhabituellement rosée de la peau du blessé, j'ajoute :

-Et après avoir fait cela, on essayera de la refroidir.

C'est en disant ce mot que je réalise combien j'ai été stupide. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé en Australie, c'est la chaleur qui l'a empêché de se défendre. Imbécile que je suis !

_Дураки !_

Pourquoi je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de l'envoyer dans un pays aussi chaud ?! Envoyer l'esprit de l'hiver sous un soleil de 40 ° !

_Bravo, Nord. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !_

Je sens la culpabilité me prendre à la gorge mais la repousse pour plus tard. D'abord, s'occuper de Jack.

-Bunny, on va d'abord s'occuper de la blessure au ventre. Prends de l'eau et des essuies propres.

Le temps qu'il aille chercher tout cela, je file me laver les mains et quand je reviens, Bunny est près avec l'eau et les bouts de tissus.

Je fais preuve de toute ma douceur pour retirer le sable de la chair sanglante mais j'entends Jack gémir de douleur. Bunny essaye de le camer en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Il me faut bien une heure pour laver complètement et panser la blessure.

-Vite Bunny. Passons à la jambe. Je vais faire pareille qu'avec le flanc mais pendant ce temps, peux-tu aller me chercher des antibiotiques ? Il faut prévenir toute infection…

Bunny part à la recherche des médicaments et moi je me reconcentre sur Jack. La jambe est vraiment en mauvais état. Heureusement, seul le muscle est fort touché. Tous ce qui est ligaments importants est plus ou moins intacts. Je recommence à me servir de l'eau pour laver la blessure et enlever le sable noir. Chaque fois que le bout de tissus humide touche la peau, j'entends Jack grommeler et gémir.

_Au moins, il réagit à la douleur. Mais la perte de sang est quand même importante._

Bunny revient avec les intraveineuses d'antibiotiques alors que je suis en train de finir enrouler le bandage autour de la jambe maintenant propre.

-Ok, mec, bon travail !

Je souris à Bunny puis remarque son regard sur mes vêtements.

-Mec, tu devrais peut être aller te changer.

Effectivement, mes vêtements sont maintenant tachés de sang. Je retourne son regard à Bunny.

-Et toi, te laver, mon cher ami.

Il s'inspecte alors puis hoche la tête.

-On laisse pas le gamin seul. Va te changer puis j'irais me laver après.

Malgré le caractère grave de la situation, car après tout je ne sais encore rien de ce qu'il s'est passé à part que la chaleur n'a pas joué en la faveur de Jack, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Bunny l'aime vraiment, « ce gamin ». Ou comme dirais Jack, oh il s'inquiète.

Je me dirige vers la porte et empoigne la clenche quand celle-ci s'abaisse d'elle-même. Et que la porte atterrit sur mon nez et deux secondes après, ce sont mes fesses qui atterrissent sur le sol. J'ai à peine le temps de voir passer une rafale verte et dorée passé devant mon visage que j'entends une voix féminine s'exclamer.

-Que s'est-il passé ?!

**Voilà ! Que pensez-vous du pov de Nord ? Je posterais le chapitre 4 jeudi ou vendredi. Salut ! Et merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**COUCOU ! Désolé pour cette attente et pour cette parole non tenue mais les profs se sont déchainés ! Enfin, les vacances sont là et donc je posterai un chapitre tous les jours sauf soit demain ou mercredi. **

**Alors, pour ce qui est de l'histoire, voici le pov de Fée puis ensuite viendra celui de Sab. Après cela, la situation sera bien mise en place, et l'intrigue va vraiment bouger ! **

**Désolé pour ce chapitre car je sais que j'écris moins bien avec les persos auxquels j'accroche moins.**

**Assez de blabla, voici le 4****e**** chapitre !**

-2 molaires en Chine, 1 petite canine pour cette petite Canadienne, oh ! un match de rugby junior, les filles tenez-vous prêtes !

Ainsi continue ma longue tirade… Que voulez-vous, il faut être attentif ! Ne manquer aucune petite quenotte ! En plus, Nord m'a invitée, ce midi, pour le premier repas ante-Noel de Jack. Même si cela me coute de quitter mes chéries, je ne peux pas rater ce repas. Déjà quand je ne venais pas les années précédentes, je me faisais taper les doigts, attention : par Nord, qui après s'être donner du mal (selon ses dires, mais je sais qu'il adore cuisiner) pour tout préparer, ne voyait que Sab arriver (j'étais quand même plus souvent là que Bunny) par Bunny, quand les rares fois où il était présent et pas moi, il devait supporter le bla-bla incessant de Nord(il fait partie de ma famille, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bavard)(et c'est elle qui dit ça !) tout seul puis par Sab, qui, trop gentil, venait tous les ans et devait supporter les disputes habituelles sur Noel et Pâques. Voilà déjà de beaux arguments non ? Mais en plus, mon presque fils aux dents parfaitement blanches sera le roi de la fête ! Non, non, non et non, je me dois d'être présente ! Donc, en vue d'être à l'heure, je prépare depuis ce matin le programme de mes filles afin de pouvoir m'éclipser le plus calmement possible. Et justement, il est temps d'y aller.

-Les filles !

Toutes les mini fées tournent alors la tête de mon côté, un regard interrogateur sur leur visage coloré.

-Je m'en vais chez Nord. Je compte sur vous pour les dents. Surtout n'en oubliez aucune ! Comme d'habitude, les rondes sont organisées de sorte que vous puissiez vous reposer à tour de rôle, des fruits sont prêts pour les petites faims, et au moindre problème, appelez-moi !

Sur ce, je leur fais un petit mouvement de la main et avant de voir leur petites paluches se lever à leur tour, je m'élance dans les airs.

Ahhhhhhhhhh ! S'il y quelque chose que j'aime autant que ma famille et les dents, c'est bien le fait de pouvoir voler ! Les petits courants d'air se faufilant entre mes plumes colorées, le petit bruissement de mes ailes en mouvement, le vent fouettant mon visage en douceur mais surtout cette impression de liberté ! Ce sentiment qui te murmure aux oreilles que rien ne t'es impossible…Quel choc ce fut pour moi, quand les enfants ont arrêté de croire en moi et que, vidée d'énergie, cette sensation me fut enlevée !

Heureusement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Pas vraiment grâce à nous, les Gardiens. C'est bien à Jack que nous devons cette victoire. C'est lui qui a réussi à sauver la foi de Jamie. Et à nous sauver par la même occasion. Dire que je l'ai laissé partir ce fameux jour de Pâques… On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où il est parti, non, où nous l'avons chassé et le moment de la grande bataille avec Jamie et compagnie…

J'essaie de voir Jack le plus souvent possible depuis et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'est jamais très à l'aise avec nous. Surtout quand on le touche…Encore quelque chose que nous ne savons pas : Que montraient ces souvenirs ! J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que ses dents renferment mais il ne nous l'a jamais dit et je ne vais pas l'y forcer.

Quand je pense à toutes ces années qu'il a passé seul et sans souvenirs…Pauvre petite quenotte ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Qu'a-t-il pu bien faire pour s'occuper pendant ces 300 ans de solitude ?

Ben dites donc, la liste des « choses inconnus en rapport à Jack » n'arrête jamais de s'allonger…Bon, aller, notre petit Jack est entier, ses dents sont blanches et il finira tôt ou tard par nous faire confiance. Je me demande…

Mon flot de pensée est interrompu par une fusée dorée que je vois voler plus loin. Cela ne peut être que Sab.

-Sab !

Je vois la trainé dorée ralentir puis se diriger vers moi. Je souris malgré moi. On a beau dire que les deux plus enfantin sont Jack et Bunny, Sab peut quand même être très puérile. Enfin c'est normal avec son travail. Il doit inventer des rêves qui plaisent aux enfants. Mais voir voler un gaillard de plus de x fois milles ans, dans un petit avion, cela vaut quand même le détour.

Mon expression se fane au fur et à mesure que Sab s'approche. Sa manière de voler n'est pas normale. Il a l'air affolé. Et en effet, dès qu'il arrive devant moi et que je vois son visage, je comprends que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et au-dessus de sa tête défilent des images à une vitesse telle qu'il est impossible de comprendre la moindre chose.

-Sab,du calme ! Moins vite, je ne comprends absolument rien !

Il ferme les yeux et inspire un bon coup. Puis sur sa tête, une silhouette apparait. Elle tient dans ces mains un bâton.

-Jack !

Il hoche la tête. Puis il écrit en lettre de sable :

_Aie. Jack va mal. Il est inconscient et je n'ai aucune influence sur ce qu'il rêve._

-Sais-tu où il est ?!

Il fait apparaitre l'atelier de Nord.

-Allons-y vite.

Nous voilà parti. Sab est vraiment très angoissé, il vole tellement vite que j'ai du mal à le suivre. Après quelques minutes de vol silencieuses, nous apercevons le Pôle nord. Nous entrons par une fenêtre ouverte et tombons nez à nez avec un yéti. Mais ce qui me touche le plus, c'est le silence qui règne à l'intérieur. En général, l'atelier est un endroit bruyant et plein de vie. Là, l'atmosphère est lourde et pesante.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Les yétis commencent tous à parler en même temps mais j'en vois un qui m'indique une direction. Je baisse mon regard sur Sab et nos yeux se croisent. Nous avançons vers ce yéti et constatons avec inquiétude qu'il pointe le couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

-Merci, je lui murmure avant d'emboiter le pas à Sab.

Nous fonçons à travers le couloir et une fois devant la bonne porte, je l'ouvre. Sans faire attention au bruit de chute et au ''hulmph'' que j'entends, je sonde rapidement la pièce des yeux. J'aperçois une pâle figure sur le lit le plus proche et m'approche rapidement.

-Que s'est–il passé ?!

Je caresse doucement la joue de Jack.

_Il est d'un blanc maladif…_

En général, chaque fois que je touche sa peau, je frissonne mais là, sa peau m'a semblé juste un peu plus froide que la mienne.

_Ce n'est pas normal !_

Je me retourne et vois Bunny en train d'aider Nord à se relever. Sab est de l'autre côté du lit, toujours aussi paniqué, son sable n'ayant aucun effet sur Jack.

-Bunny, Nord, pourquoi est-il dans cet état-là ?!

Je vois les deux concernés échanger un regard puis Nord s'approche du lit et sans dire un mot, il retire la couverture recouvrant le corps de l'esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement. C'est là que j'aperçois, avec horreur, les deux blessures. Son flanc droit et sa jambe gauche sont bandées. Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux_. Qui a bien pu mettre mon bébé dans cet état ?_

-J'ai une petite idée, répond alors calmement Nord.

Ce n'est pas bon signe quand Nord parle sérieusement. Sab abandonne alors le chevet du blessé, s'approche de nous et laisse apparaitre au-dessus de sa tête un point d'interrogation.

-Ah oui ?

_Oh, Bunny n'a pas l'air content…_

-Comme si ce n'était pas évident ?! C'est Pitch, le gamin s'est fait attaquer par Pitch !

-Mais Pitch a été vaincu !Et s'il est déjà de retour, il est bien trop faible pour mettre Jack dans cet état !

J'entends un reniflement, je tourne la tête et voit Nord baisser la sienne.

-C'est ma faute !

-Oh, mec, c'est pas vr

-Si, c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé te chercher mais je ne pensais pas à la chaleur australienne ! J'ai été stupide !

Je commence à comprendre. Nord a envoyé Jack chercher Bunny, en Australie il se fait attaquer par Pitch mais incapable de se battre convenablement, il se fait blesser. Mais où est passé Pitch, si Jack s'est fait battre et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas achevé ?

-Nord, c'est pas ta faute, mon gars, personne pouvait savoir que Pitch rodait et Jack est déjà venu chez moi, donc tu n'aurais pas pu deviner qu'il supportait si mal la chaleur…

Je vois Sab hocher vivement la tête. Et j'ajoute :

-Oui, Bunny a raison. Maintenant il faut arreter de t'en vouloir et tout faire pour que Jack aille mieux.

Le visage de Nord s'illumine peu à peu et soudain, une détermination farouche s'affiche à travers ses traits.

-S'occuper de Jack…et de Pitch !

Là-dessus, on est tous d'accord. Pitch va gagner quelques petites pièces, en échange de toutes les dents qu'il va perdre…

-Alors les Gardiens, on m'appelle ?

Nous nous retournons tous pour voir Pitch, à côté du lit de Jack, penché en avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Pitch ? je lance.

-Oh, mais je viens voir mon travail. Même si cela ne vient que de commencer…

-Que veux-tu dire, espèce de… !

Bunny a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Pitch disparait en laissant planer dans l'air cette phrase :

_Profitez bien du temps qu'il vous reste, mes chers amis, car pour Jack Frost, c'est bientôt la fin…_

Nous restons figés sur place quand un murmure nous vint aux oreilles :

-Les gars… ?

**Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lui ! Les critiques sont toujours appréciées et les petits reproches ou compliments aussi ! Le prochain chapitre sera le pov de Sab puis je reviendrai souvent alors avec des pov de Jack et Bunny. J'ai aussi commencé une série de One shots qui aura un petit rapport, pour certains OS, avec cette histoire. Par exemple, comment font les mini fées pour appeler leur mère en déplacement comme il n'y a pas de bouton à aurore boréale en Inde. Je viens de la commencer et je posterai le chapitre 2 dès qu'il sera prêt ! Dites-moi si vous voulez que je me concentre sur cette histoire ou si vous voulez plutôt plus de OS ! Encore merci pour tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et tout simplement ceux qui ont lu !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! Voici la dernière partie de la grande intro ! C'est un pov de Sab …J'ai déjà prévenu que j'étais moins à l'aise avec certains perso, il en fait partie. Ce chapitre est lourd, et un peu technique au début mais les capacités de Sab auront une certaine importance pour la suite donc autant les expliquer maintenant ! Je vais aussi arrêter de vouloir prévoir mes publications car je vois bien que je n'arrive jamais à respecter ce que j'avais prévu. Sachez quand même que je continuerai à publier 1 ou 2 chapitres la semaine…Voilà, courage pour ce chapitre, j'ai bien conscience de son caractère répétitif et technique.**

Vite, plus vite, encore plus vite. J'entends le léger vrombissement des ailes de Fées, à côté de moi. J'aperçois déjà les lueurs du Pôle nord.

J'ai de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Etant le marchand de sable, le plus vieux des Gardiens, j'en connaissais quand même un rayon sur mes capacités.

Le sommeil est un état de repos. L'endormissement est doux, léger, pas forcément lent mais paisible. Les personnes endormies, enfants ou adultes, ont exactement le même comportement. Mon travail consiste en fait à donner de beaux rêves aux enfants. Pour qu'ils puissent conserver leur foi et leur innocence par le biais des histoires que j'imagine et des images que je leur envoie. Les adultes sont beaucoup moins influencés par ce qu'ils voient dans leur sommeil. J'ai beau influencé les rêves, ceux-ci restent quand même une création du subconscient de l'homme. Les personnes ayant perdu cette foi, en la magie, en nous, ne l'ont plus non plus en ce qui concerne les rêves.

Bien sûr, des exceptions existent. J'ai déjà rencontré des adultes avec cette petite lueur dans les yeux. Cette foi intacte. Mais aussi des adultes tourmentés par des cauchemars. Ceux-là, j'essaye vraiment de les aider.

Tout cela pour bien définir l'état de sommeil, afin de bien mettre en évidence les différences entre cela et l'état d'inconscience. L'évanouissement est, dans les grandes lignes, un processus de défense, pour protéger l'esprit. En effet, l'esprit est fragile et peut être ébranlé par des douleurs physiques ou morales, des images violentes ou choquantes. Bref, c'est assez soudain, violent.

Je ressens les personnes endormies comme un long fleuve. Constamment en mouvement. Car à tout moment, des personnes se réveillent ou s'endorment. L'inconscience, elle, est perçue comme un caillou jeté dans ce cours d'eau. Au lieu d'être glissé doucement dans l'eau, la personne s'évanouissant est projetée sans aucun ménagement au fond.

C'est bien pour cela que j'ai su qu'un truc n'allait pas. Je n'ai pas de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de Jack mais, alors que j'étais en plein travail au-dessus d'une ville, j'ai senti une douce brise sur mon visage. Rien d'alarmant pensai-je, mais cette caresse est devenue plus insistante et c'est là que ça a fait tilt. Le vent me prévenait de quelque chose et cela, plus la légère impression de froid, me fit alors penser à Jack. Le vent ne me prévient pas à chaque catastrophe, ou à chaque évanouissement mais pour Jack, c'est une autre histoire. Le vent est son ami, son mentor, son frère.

Dès que j'ai compris que Jack était celui évanouit, je me suis élevé et me suis élancé là où mes fils d'or me conduisaient. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir interférer dans l'inconscience, je peux quand même localiser la personne inconsciente. Jack est au pôle nord.

Mon mini avion filait à toute allure. Jack a des ennuis. Apparemment, vu la violence du plongeon du caillou, c'est bien de douleur qu'il s'est évanoui. Donc, il est blessé. Quelqu'un a blessé le plus jeune membre de ma famille. Mon petit frère, mon neveu, mon fils, notre Jack !

_Sab, reste calme…Tu es censé être le plus avisé, non ?_

Continuant à me calmer silencieusement, j'aperçu malgré ma vitesse un petit point coloré au loin.

-Sab !

C'est Fée. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers elle et vis un doux sourire sur son visage. Sourire que je vis se faner au fur et à mesure que j'approchais.

Dès que j'arrive à sa hauteur, je tente d'expliquer la situation mais elle me coupe.

- Sab, du calme ! Moins vite, je ne comprends absolument rien !

Je fermais les yeux et respirais un bon coup. Puis me concentrais pour faire apparaitre la silhouette de Jack au-dessus de ma tête.

-Jack !

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et écrivais en lettre dorée :

_Aie. Jack va mal. Il est inconscient et je n'ai aucune influence sur ce qu'il rêve._

-Sais-tu où il est ?!

Je fis apparaitre alors le pôle nord.

-Allons-y vite.

Nous voilà donc devant la grande bâtisse. Une fenêtre ouverte nous permet d'entrer et dans le silence oppressant, Fée demande ce qu'il se passe. Un brou ara résonne soudain et j'aperçois un yéti, le doigt pointé en l'air. Je lève les yeux et rencontre ceux de Fée. Le temps de s'approcher, et de constater quelle direction est indiquée, je m'élance, Fée sur les talons.

_L'infirmerie…_

Fée me dépasse alors et ouvre la porte. Tout ce que j'arrive à voir, c'est Jack étendu sur le lit blanc. Je m'approche rapidement et me concentre sur sa présence.

_Aller, Jack, je suis là, tout va bien se passer…J'espère…_

Je continue d'essayer de toucher Jack avec mon sable, sans succès. La panique monte doucement. Je ferme les yeux et continue de me concentrer sur cet être allongé. Je ne les rouvre que quand j'entends Nord parler.

-J'ai une petite idée.

Je redresse la tête et m'approche des 3 autres Gardiens, faisant apparaitre un point d'interrogation.

-Ah oui ?

_Bunny a l'air furieux, que s'est-il donc passé ?_

-Comme si ce n'était pas évident ?! C'est Pitch, le gamin s'est fait attaquer par Pitch !

A ces paroles du lapin, la rage monte en moi. Pitch a osé touché à Jack !

_Pitch, tiens-toi prêt !_

-Mais Pitch a été vaincu !Et s'il est déjà de retour, il est bien trop faible pour mettre Jack dans cet état !, j'entends rétorquer Fée.

Un reniflement retentit dans la pièce. Ma tête se dirige vers le bruit. Nord s'exclame :

-C'est ma faute !

-Oh, mec, c'est pas vr, Bunny répond avec assurance.

-Si, c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé te chercher mais je ne pensais pas à la chaleur australienne ! J'ai été stupide !

Bon, au moins, maintenant, je sais plus ou moins ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Nord, c'est pas ta faute, mon gars, personne pouvait savoir que Pitch rodait et Jack est déjà venu chez moi, donc tu n'aurais pas pu deviner qu'il supportait si mal la chaleur…

Je hoche vivement la tête, complètement d'accord avec Bunny.

-Oui, Bunny a raison. Maintenant il faut arreter de t'en vouloir et tout faire pour que Jack aille mieux.

Nord se redresse alors, plein de détermination.

-S'occuper de Jack…et de Pitch !

_Tu l'as dit, Jacky !_

-Alors les Gardiens, on m'appelle ?

Nous nous retournons tous pour voir Pitch, à côté du lit de Jack, penché en avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Pitch ? , Fée lance-t-elle.

-Oh, mais je viens voir mon travail. Même si cela ne vient que de commencer…

-Que veux-tu dire, espèce de… !

Je n'écoute pas la fin de la discussion car je suis soudain étonné de sentir une multitudes de nouvelles consciences dans la pièce. Je reprends le pli de la réalité juste à temps pour entendre la fin de la phrase du prince des cauchemars :

… _pour Jack Frost, c'est bientôt la fin…_

Puis je ressens enfin cette conscience que j'ai tant cherché à atteindre…

-Les gars… ?

**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! La suite la semaine prochaine, avec enfin un peu d'action, un pov Jack et des explications ! Normalement, vous avez à la fin de ce chapitre un petit indice sur ce qu'il va arriver à Jack !**

**Merci pour les reviews et continuer à en laisser !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut, tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Ce fut deux semaines de malade ! Mais pour me rattraper, voici le 6****e**** chapitre et le 7****e**** dimanche, il est presque fini !**

Le silence…Que je hais ce silence !Hou, hou, il y a quelqu'un ?! L'obscurité, que je la hais aussi en cet instant ! Ou suis-je ? Cette sensation de froid, presque une morsure, véritable ironie étant un esprit du froid…

J'ai un drôle sentiment de déjà-vu au fond de ma gorge…J'ai l'impression d'être revenu 300 ans plus tôt…

_Du calme, Jack. Tu n'es pas au-dessus de ton lac, tu as des souvenirs, autant avec ta petite sœur qu'avec ta nouvelle famille…Bon, je suis un peu tout seul ici mais ça va aller, calme…_

Je prends alors le temps d'observer vraiment mon environnement. Il fait noir, vraiment, complètement, noir. J'essaye de crier mais mes paroles ne restent que des pensées…Ah, ça c'est bizarre…J'ai l'impression de n'être nulle part. Je commence doucement à ressentir mon corps.

_Aïe ! Ce que ça fait mal !_

Je ressens une douleur vive au flanc droit et à ma jambe gauche. Je baisse alors les yeux mais ne vois rien, que ce noir oppressant. Bon, récapitulons. Je ne suis nulle part, celui-ci est d'un noir d'encre et d'un silence de funérarium. Pas vraiment accueillant. Du fait de cette obscurité, je ne vois rien, pas même mon corps, qui me fait horriblement mal.

_Super, je passe de mal barré-blessé-dans-un-désert à mal barré-on-ne-sait-où-avec-une-douleur-constante-vrillant-mon-corps ! Whoua ! Alors là Frost, bien joué, tu peux difficilement faire mieux!_

Je respire, dedans, dedans, dehors, dedans,…Soudain, une lueur perdue dans cet abysse parvient jusqu'à mes yeux.

_Ouf, de la lumière !_

C'est peut être quelqu'un ! Hou, hou ! Hug, c'est pas pratique ce système de communication. Même moi, je ne m'entends pas, c'est vous dire. C'est là qu'une bonne idée éclot dans ma tête.

_Rapproche-toi, imbécile ! Au lieu de rester planter là !_

Il n'y a qu'un seul petit problème. Mon cerveau est bien d'accord, il veut faire bouger ma jambe, mais ce qui serait vraiment bien, c'est que celle-ci veuille bien obéir. Je la sens pourtant, je ressens le froid sur ma peau. Bon, je suis bloqué, j'ai presque le sentiment d'entendre l'obscurité me rire au nez…

_Aller, bouge !_

Rien à faire, j'ai beau me démener intérieurement, mon corps ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Bon, attendons que cette lueur se rapproche.

Tout en surveillant le progrès de la source lumineuse, je remets un peu d'ordre dans mes souvenirs.

_Nord, Bunny,…chaud puis Pitch …et le noir._

Ouais, je suis pas vraiment avancé. Je lève mon regard vers la lumière et distingue des silhouettes à travers les rayons dorés. Je devine, d'après leur forme, que ce sont des silhouettes humaines. Elles avancent lentement vers moi.

_Définitivement flippant._

Je continue d'observer ces humains mais au fil et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent, plusieurs sentiments commencent à se disputer mon humeur. La peur, l'horreur, l'étonnement, mais surtout la frayeur ! Que des choses amusantes quoi ! Ces sentiments naissent quand enfin je parviens à distinguer clairement les silhouettes. Non, pas des silhouettes, des ombres…Oui, c'est bien cela. Leurs corps ne sont que des esquisses plus claires dans cet océan de noir et seuls leurs visages sont visages sont visibles. C'est cela qui est purement terrifiant. Leurs expressions figées, exprimant l'envie et la convoitise.

Cela ne m'aurait pas vraiment dérangé si leurs yeux n'étaient pas braqués sur moi. Leurs prunelles étaient toutes aussi noirs que le manteau de Pitch, leur sourire figé se rapprochant plus du rictus que du sourire et leur démarche saccadée et hésitante, tout cela me faisait vraiment me sentir mal à l'aise mais le pire, c'est qu'ils se rapprochaient bel et bien de moi. Hors, je vous le rappelle, je ne sais pas bouger!

_Des psychopathes zombies marchent vers moi, on a l'impression qu'ils ont envie de me bouffer et je suis bloqué là, le corps immobile et obligé de fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir cette foule inquiétante devant moi ! Et moi qui croyais que je pouvais pas faire mieux !_

Les premiers ne se tiennent plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi quand ils s'arrêtent tous, sauf le premier. Son visage porte le même air sadique que les autres. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombent sur des traits quelconques, ses yeux sont cachés par cette drape de cheveux et le sourire rend le tout assez effrayant.

Une fois qu'il se trouve à moins d'un mètre, il tend le bras vers moi et murmure, comme dans esprit :

_Je ne suis que le premier…_

Soudain, un flash lumineux parcourut l'air obscur et les ''marcheurs'' disparaissent.

De nouveau le noir.

_Super…_

J'entends des voix, elles sont pas très claires mais bien là.

-… ta faute… gars, personne … savoir … Pitch rodait et Jack … venu chez moi, donc tu … deviner qu'il supportait … mal la chaleur…

_Houlà, y'à des interférences ! Mais, c'était Bunny, impossible de se tromper. _

Bon, au moins une bonne nouvelle, le silence n'est plus. Je reprends alors conscience des sensations de mon corps. Bon, je suis allongé sur quelque de doux. J'essaye de bouger doucement les doigts et ressent une douce chaleur de contentement quand mon pouce se soulève de la surface douce.

_Cool, j'entends et je bouge._

-Oh, mais … voir … travail. Même … vient que … commencer…

_Je connais cette voix…Pitch ! Vite, je dois me réveiller !_

Je focalise alors toute ma concentration et mon énergie sur mes yeux.

_Bon, surtout pas de panique ! Jack, du calme…Je ne vois toujours rien ! Pourtant mes yeux sont bien ouverts !_

En vue de penser vite à autre chose, je me reconcentre sur les sons et ai la surprise de ne plus rien entendre, si ce n'est que des respirations normales, quoique peut-être un peu trop rapide.

-Les gars… ?

J'entends alors quatre brefs halètements puis des bruits de pas.

-Alors, gamin, comment va ?

_Définitivement Bunny._

-Tout va bien, mais…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sens une frêle forme se presser contre moi et enrouler ses bras autour de mon coup.

-Oh, Jack, j'étais tellement inquiète ! Tu es sur que tout va bien ?! Tu n'as besoin de rien ?! A manger, à boire ?! Tu n'as pas froid ?!

-Fée, успокоиться, voyons laisse le respirer !

_Tooth et Nord, yep !_

-Alors, Jack, ton mais ?

Je sens une petite main agripper mon bras, comme si la personne savait déjà ce que j'allais dire.

_Sab…_

-Je ne vois rien…

**Voilà ! Pauvre Jack, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas encore fini ! J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées en tête ! Peut-être avez-vous compris l'intrigue de base ou pas, en tout cas merci de lire mes écrits et merci de reviewer !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà, comme promis ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour mes fautes d'orthographe ou de répétitions de mots ! Je vous assure que je relis mes écrits mais je suis vraiment tête en l'air et en voulant aller trop vite, je loupe des choses. Enfin, je vous promets de mieux m'appliquer en ce qui concerne cela.**

* * *

Je l'ai bien entendu parler, enfin murmurer mais c'est quand même bon signe. Je me retourne en même temps que les autres pour voir Jack, toujours allongé mais avec les yeux grands ouverts, étrangement braqués sur le vide.

_Bizarre, je ne vois pas de petites étincelles dans ses prunelles, elles sont ternes… Pour plus tard !_

-Alors, gamin, comment va ? je lance.

Je vois l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

-Tout va bien, mais…

Il est interrompu pas Fée, qui, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, se jette littéralement sur le lit et, par extension, sur Jack.

-Oh, Jack, j'étais tellement inquiète ! Tu es sur que tout va bien ?! Tu n'as besoin de rien ?! A manger, à boire ?! Tu n'as pas froid ?!

J'adore Fée, je la connais depuis longtemps, elle est vraiment gentille et tout, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être exubérante parfois !

_Bien sûr, Bunny, tu ferais mieux de te taire car c'est pas toi qui depuis que le petit a ouvert sa bouche résiste à l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux ?_

Je me ''hufm'' mentalement, c'est normal de vouloir s'assurer que son petit frère est bien vivant, non ? Enfin, c'est aussi normal pour une mère de s'inquiéter pour son enfant, même adoptif…

_Bunny, arrête de te torturer les méninges, tout le monde s'inquiète, point barre ! Une famille prend toujours soin de son benjamin, c'est comme ça ! On fait quand même une drôle de famille… Un papa gâteaux, expert dans le maniement des lames et dans la fabrication de jouets, une mère avec des ailes, qui possède une obsession pour les dents, un grand-père-oncle-frère lumineux et muet, et pour finir un grand frère génial mais qui ressemble tout de même à un lapin de 2 mètres… Mouais, le tableau est assez original !_

Je m'apprête à libérer Jack de Fée quand Nord intervient avant moi.

-Fée, успокоиться, voyons laisse le respirer !

Fée se lève, une petite rougeur visible sur ses joues. Je me rappelle alors que Jack n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

-Alors, Jack, ton mais ?

Son visage, qui depuis son réveil portait pourtant un léger sourire, se figea et je vis Sab poser sa main sur le bras du blessé. Je relève mes yeux sur le visage du marchand de sable et m'étonne d'y distinguer de la tristesse.

_Il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons…_

Je n'ai pas le temps de méditer sur cette pensée que Jack dit alors quelque chose qui me glace, de mes pattes jusqu'au bout de mes oreilles.

-Je ne vois rien…

Les visages de mes compagnons se peignent alors d'une mine incrédule, et je devine aussi de l'horreur à travers leur regard, tourné vers l'esprit blessé.

-Comment ça, tu ne vois rien ?!

-T'es sourd, ou quoi ?! T'as pourtant de grandes oreilles pour un kangourou ! Je ne vois rien, du tout, le noir complet !

J'entends sa voix tremblé malgré ses paroles pleines de hargne.

_Il est aveugle…C'est pas possible ! Il n'a aucune blessure aux yeux, et puis les immortels ne peuvent pas être blessés à ce point-là ! Enfin je crois … Pitch, tu vas vraiment morfler !_

Je sens un sentiment bien familier prendre peu à peu possession de mon corps. Je serre les poings et prends une grande inspiration pour chasser cette colère.

_Calme Bunny, pour l'instant c'est Jack qui a besoin de toi, pas Pitch, lui ce sera pour plus tard…_

Les autres sont toujours figés, je m'approche du lit et vois la peur sur les traits de mon petit frère, mais il fait de son mieux pour la cacher. Ses yeux sont humides et son corps est parcouru de tremblements.

_Il veut faire le fier…_

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage malgré la situation.

_On est vraiment pareil, pour certaines choses…_

Je pose ma patte sur son épaule et rapproche ma bouche de son oreille. Je sais qu'il ne lâchera prise qui si on le pousse un peu, et là, il faut vraiment qu'il se laisse aller. Il est tellement crispé que je vois passer des ombres de douleur dans ses prunelles, ses blessures réclamant un peu de répit.

-On est tous là, avec toi. Tu n'es pas tout seul, fais nous un peu confiance…je murmure.

Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre, je l'avoue.

Je le prends alors dans mes bras. Il ne réagit pas directement mais une grimace apparait sur son visage, comme si il débattait de quelque chose. Puis il me repousse violement et se met à crier.

-VOUS FAIRE CONFIANCE ?! VOUS M'AVEZ LAISSER SEUL PENDANT 300 ANS ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS FASSE CONFIANCE ?! VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LA PREMIERE FOIS QUE JE ME BLESSE GRAVEMENT ! JE ME SUIS DÉJÀ CASSER DES MEMBRES, ÉTÉ MALADE A NE PLUS SAVOIR MARCHER, ME SUIS DÉJÀ FAIT TABASSER ET J'EN PASSE ENCORE PAS MAL !

Il s'interrompt pour respirer. Il balaye la pièce d'un regard noir, et je contemple mes camarades. Fée est déjà en pleurs, Sab n'en parait pas très loin et Nord regarde ses pieds. Je sais très bien que sur mon visage doit apparaitre la stupéfaction et la honte, en tout cas, c'est ce que je ressens.

_Il est toujours bloqué là-dessus ? Note, il a raison de nous en vouloir mais ça fait 8 mois qu'il rumine ça tout seul ?! Je comprends mieux son comportement de ses derniers mois…_

Ses paroles me frappent alors.

_On ne sait rien de lui…Pendant 300 ans, bien sûr qu'il a vécu des choses ! Nous l'avons ignoré pendant tout ce temps et maintenant qu'il est avec nous, personne n'a pensé à lui demander ce qu'il avait enduré. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes excuser mais ça n'efface rien…Et moi qui croyais que tout allait bien…Je sais que je l'aime comme un petit frère, oui je l'aime, mais je ne lui ai rien demandé, croyant qu'il en parlerait de lui-même. Quand j'ai compris qu'il ne comptait pas en parler, de ces années de solitude, je n'ai pas insisté et les autres non plus. Maintenant, je me rends compte que nous avons loupé un truc important dans ce raisonnement, Jack est encore un enfant, un adolescent ! Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas se comporter comme nous le pensions ! Nous sommes des imbéciles, qui avons failli à nos taches de gardiens…_

J'entends Jack prendre une grande inspiration, et reprendre la parole, plus doucement même si une expression de colère est toujours sur son visage.

-Excusez-moi, oubliez ce que je viens de dire…

-Jack, je…

-Non, Bunny, je suis trop énervé pour en parler et surtout, je suis terrifié !

Sa voix se casse sur les derniers mots et je dois me retenir, comme les autres pour m'avancer et le serrer contre moi. Il fait alors quelque chose qui me surprend encore plus que ses paroles.

Ben oui, hé ho, Jack Frost vient d'avouer à voix haute qu'il a peur !

Il tend ses bras vers moi, son regard toujours aussi vide qu'à son réveil, des larmes commençant à couler doucement de ses yeux.

-Grand-frère, il fait noir, j'ai peur !

Je m'élance alors vers lui, et l'étreint. Il fond en larmes dans mes bras. C'est alors que les autres réagissent enfin et Fée s'approche de nous. Elle se met à caresser ses cheveux blancs, alors que des sanglots parcourent son corps coloré. Nord s'approche aussi et pose sa grosse main sur un des bras de Jack. Sab, lui, pose sa petite main dorée sur le dos du gamin et commence à dessiner des ronds. A chaque élan d'affection en plus, les pleurs de Jack redoublent. Et nous restons ainsi, entourant notre benjamin, des sentiments violents se disputant dans nos cœurs. De la tristesse pour Jack, de la colère pour Pitch, de la honte envers nous-même. Mais un domine tout de même ceux-là, nous aimons notre flocon.

_Tu vas voir Jack, tout va s'arranger, nous sommes là, ta famille et nous allons surmonter ce bordel ensemble..._

* * *

**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu! Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine! J'ai bien conscience que Bunny est fort câlin, mais étant grande soeur pas très câlin si mon petit frère en pleurs tendait ses bras vers moi, je résiste même pas! Pour ceux qui trouvent que Jack passe très vite de très en colère à très triste, en général après s'être énervé un bon coup dans les moments difficiles, on pleure plus facilement. Donc prenez en compte qu'il rumine sa colère depuis des mois et qu'il est soudainement aveugle. Assez de blabla, encore merci d'avoir lu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 8 !**

_S'ils se doutaient que je les épie dans mon petit coin d'ombre…_

Cela dit, ce que je vois ne m'enchante pas vraiment…Je voulais de la terreur, pas ce concentré d'amour gluant et pathétique ! D'où je suis, je ne perçois même plus l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, il est complètement enseveli. J'ai jamais vraiment trouvé ces scènes touchantes ou utiles mais, dans le tableau, il y a quand même quelque chose qui, je le sens sur mon visage, me fait ricaner silencieusement. Il pleure de peur.

_Bon, je m'attendais à plus de peur et de solitude, la faute à ces imbéciles ! Pourquoi il le réconforte ?_

En revenant du trou dans lequel ils m'avaient envoyé, je ne m'attendais pas à les retrouver tous copains comme ça. Il faut dire que je ne pensais qu'à une chose : me venger de Jack Frost. Je pensais simplement le tuer en le faisant souffrir oui, mais quand même rapidement. Je n'aime pas vraiment la violence physique mais ma rage a pris possession de mon esprit dès que je suis sorti des ténèbres et je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de m'élancer à ses trousses. Pendant ces mois d'absence, j'ai regagné des forces, ai réappris à contrôler le sable noir et l'ai même amélioré. J'ai découvert que le sable est non seulement le conducteur mais aussi le réceptacle des cauchemars. Je ne suis pas à l'origine de tous les cauchemars, et en général ceux-là sont plus insidieux que les miens, plus profonds car mes œuvres n'ont pour seul but que de créer une terreur forte et soudaine. Ces cauchemars non programmés sont moins marquant mais à long terme, ils peuvent détruire une personne. Une fois rêvés, ils sont ''stoqués'' dans le sable. Et puis, ma plus belle découverte :

Les cauchemars et les rêves peuvent être réels, toucher une personne physiquement, se réaliser en gros. Moi, étant le prince des cauchemars, je peux rendre un cauchemar réel !

Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Dès que j'ai trouvé Frost, je l'ai attaqué, ne prévoyant vraiment pas ce que j'allais faire, mais j'avais encore moins prévu qu'il arrive à me congeler, donc au lieu de le tuer simplement, je me suis concentré et ai envoyé dans les plaies recouvertes de sable noir, des cauchemars. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas. D'ailleurs, j'y ai vraiment cru.

J'ai juste eu le temps avant de me changer en brume avant d'être de nouveau détruit. Ce n'est qu'après que je me suis rendu compte que mon sable avait bel et bien infecté Jack.

Je me suis un peu amusé avec l'entrevue que j'ai eue avec les Gardiens.

_J'ai même vu dans le regard du marchand de sable qu'il se doutait de quelque chose…_

Et maintenant, me voilà. Témoin de ce …truc.

_Pas grave, rassure-toi, petit flocon, le noir sera bientôt le cadet de tes soucis. Prépare-toi à vivre bien d'autres cauchemars…_

* * *

Une chaleur entoure mon corps et je sens la présence des autres autour de moi. Je n'ai plus envie de penser. Mon corps est secoué de sanglots, mes yeux que le noir étouffe, piquent à cause des larmes mais surtout mon cœur est emprisonné dans un étau de terreur.

_J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur,…_

C'est alors que j'entends une voix interrompre mon mantra désespéré.

-Du calme, Jack, respire avec moi, aller, fais le pour ton grand-frère…

Je me rends compte tout un coup que les sanglots m'empêchent de respirer calmement. J'obéis à Bunny en me concentrant non plus sur ce sentiment d'angoisse qui se glisse sous ma peau mais bien sur ma respiration. Au fur et à mesure que celle-ci se fait moins laborieuse, et que je reprends le sens de la réalité et donc des caresses, la prison froide emprisonnant mon cœur fond au rythme de leur tendresse. Une voix plus douce que la première retentit :

-Voilà, c'est bien, Jacky…

Les tremblements cessent et mon corps se détend. Les autres sont toujours en train de me consoler et un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit. Je leur murmure un merci et je les sens redoubler leurs gestes. Mais ces caresses sur mon dos, mon bras et ma tête n'expliquent pas cette douce chaleur autour de mon corps. Ce n'est que quand Bunny se remet à parler que je me rends compte que c'est lui qui m'étreint.

-Ok, Jack, reste calme, nous sommes tous là, près de toi, d'accord ? Même si tu ne nous vois pas …

Je hoche la tête et Bunny desserre ses bras, me libérant de la chaleur protectrice dans laquelle il m'avait enveloppé. Mais je me sens toujours en sécurité. Ils sont là, alors ça va aller…

* * *

Je lâche Jack et ai le plaisir, et le soulagement, de voir qu'il ne se remet pas à paniquer. Un sourire se forme peu à peu sur son visage. Fée s'est calmée elle aussi et continue d'ébouriffer doucement les cheveux du gamin. Nord frotte sa main tendrement sur le bras du blessé et son regard est humide. Sab, lui, a arrêté ses caresses et son regard est dans le vague.

-Sab ?

Il tourne son visage vers moi et je vois une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux. Il me lance tout de même un sourire.

_Ça, c'est bizarre, il est triste mais il me sourit quand même…_

-Tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ?

A mes mots, les têtes de Nord et de Fée se tournent vers moi puis vers le petit homme doré. Il soupire puis hoche la tête.

-Et alors ? dit Nord, d'une voix tentée d'impatience.

Le regard de Sab se tourne vers le petit corps allongé sur le lit. A ma grande surprise, et malgré des yeux encore dénués de vie et des joues humides à cause du tracé des larmes, une expression de malice se peint sur le visage de Jack. Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher, Jack se lève et flotte pour arriver en face de Sab.

-C'est pas parce que je vois plus rien, que je ne peux pas participer et savoir ce qui ne vas pas chez moi !

* * *

Une autre étreinte m'enveloppe aussitôt que celle de Bunny disparait et un doux murmure retentit dans mes oreilles.

_-Je suis toujours là, moi aussi. _

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix douce du Vent et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je sais bien qu'il est là, il l'a toujours été. Depuis ma renaissance, il ne m'a jamais lâché.

_-Désolé de n'arriver que maintenant. Je n'ai pas de suite su que tu avais été blessé mais je suis là maintenant. Je peux t'aider. Concentre-toi sur moi._

J'entends Bunny appeler Sab mais préfère me concentrer sur les paroles du Vent.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et ressent une légère différence dans son étreinte. Elle déformée, comme si une onde la traversait.

_-Chaque mouvement se répercute dans l'air mais je vais faire en sorte que tu ne ressentes que ceux dont tu as besoin. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais tes yeux. Ici, ce que tu viens de ressentir est un mouvement de tête, celui du marchand de sable. Cela ne te permettra pas de te battre mais je peux t'aider à bouger. Aie confiance, je serai tes yeux le temps que tu retrouves la vue…_

La voix de Bunny interrompt le Vent.

-Tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ?

Je ressens alors deux ondes du même type que la première.

_-Le lapin de Pâques s'est adressé au marchand de sable. Et tes deux autres amis ont tourné la tête vers celui-ci._

J'entends un soupir puis de nouveau, je ressens une onde, un peu plus forte que les autres.

_-Le marchand de sable vient de hocher la tête._

-Et alors ? dit une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Nord.

_-Ha, le petit homme doré vient de te regarder._

_-Peux-tu m'aider à aller devant lui ?_

_Il va voir qu'on ne m'exclut pas d'une conversation d'un simple regard. Et puis, il est temps de te reprendre Frost. J'ai toujours peur mais je ne suis pas tout seul._

_-Oui, laisse-toi aller._

Je souris et relâche mon corps. Je me sens alors bouger, je grimace un peu car mes blessures sont toujours là, douloureuses. Je m'immobilise et me redresse.

_-Voilà, tu es en face de lui._

_-Merci._

Je m'adresse alors à Sab, qui d'après les murmures du Vent se tient devant moi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois plus rien, que je ne peux pas participer et savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi !

-Comment t'as fait ça, mec, si tu vois plus rien ?!

-Ne t'énerves pas Bunny, je ne vois strictement rien, je suis toujours mort de peur, mais mon ami le Vent m'aide à bouger et à savoir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

_-Ils ont l'air assez surpris._

Content de mon petit effet, je m'adresse de nouveaux à Sab.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

_-Il est en train de te sourire tristement. Un point d'interrogation apparait au-dessus de sa tête. Je crois qu'il se demande comment te l'expliquer si tu ne vois rien._

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sab, le Vent me racontera ce que tu décris ou écris.

Je sens alors une petite forme m'étreindre et je ressers mes bras autour du marchand de sable. Il me lâche alors et j'entends Nord parler.

-Bon, avant cela, laissez-moi aller chercher des chaises, les jambes du pauvre vieil homme que je suis sont fatiguées après toutes ces émotions !

Je rigole un peu. Nord est tout, sauf un pauvre vieil homme.

-Ouais, je t'accompagne mec.

Je sens une patte poilue sur mon bras.

-Toi, tu retournes dans le lit et dès qu'on revient, on laissera la parole à Sab, enfin la parole, tu m'comprends, quoi…

Je souris en hochant la tête, content du changement d'atmosphère. Je sens deux ondes plus fortes que les précédentes.

_-Le lapin et le père noël viennent de sortir. Je te ramène dans le lit ?_

_-Oui, s'il te plait._

Je laisse le Vent ma ramener au lit et sens deux petites mains, chacune sur un de mes bras.

-Jack, tu veux quelque chose, à boire, à manger, tu n'as pas froid, heu non froid tu n'as pas, peut-être trop chaud…

-Fée, respire !

J'entends le bruit d'une grande inspiration et la main que je devine appartenir à Sab se met à trembler.

_Il pleure ?_

_-Non, il rigole…_

Je rigole à mon tour.

-Dites, vous deux, ce n'est pas bientôt fini de se moquer de moi ?

J'entends une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Je sens la main de Sab trembler encore plus fort et j'éclate d'un rire libérateur.

_Que cela fait du bien de rigoler !_

**Ouf, il était long celui-là ! Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Jack se reprend enfin, ouf, l'esprit du fun, le retour ! Hélas, ce n'est que le début…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, me revoilà ! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ces mois d'absence mais certains problèmes de santé m'ont empêché de faire ce que je voulais et une fois mieux, j'ai d'abord pensé à mes examens. Enfin, me revoilà !**

**Edit:Oups, j'ai oublié de mettre une ligne pour le changement de point de vue donc voilà, je la remets pour la compréhension.**

Nord et moi marchons côte à côte en silence, en direction de la salle à manger. Je peux deviner que ses pensées ressemblent fort au miennes et je perçois surtout la tristesse et la colère dans sa posture. Je trouve cela triste. Il faut me comprendre, je connais ce gars depuis… heu, depuis très, très, très longtemps et je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. En général, il est bruyant, enjoué et ses yeux brillent d'émerveillement alors que là, il est silencieux, terne et la rage brule dans son expression.

_Pitch, tu vas vraiment t'en vouloir d'avoir chopé Jack…Non seulement, t'as blessé mon petit frère mais en plus, t'as donné un coup au vieux !Je vais t'écraser avec un rondin de bois coloré, tous ce que tu aimes, les couleurs et la nature, puis après t'avoir bien mouliné, je te ferais bouillir dans de l'eau pour en faire de la gouache et je peindrais des sourires partout dans la chambre du gamin, et quand il sera rétabli, on repassera ces smileys noirs par du papier peint blanc, blanc ! T'entends ça mon gars ?! Tu vas être tout blanc ! Ou alors je t'étrangle d'abord avec ta parka noire ridicule, pour t'empailler ensuite avec ! Ou je t'arrache les yeux, comme tu as fait à mon petit frère, je te mijote un bon petit ragoût de globes oculaires dorés et …_

_BUNNY ! Stop ! Calme-toi !_

J'arrête de marcher, ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration.

_Dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors…Ouai, mon lapin, c'est cool…Relax…_

Je lève mes paupières pour apercevoir le visage de Nord à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sursaute et fais un pas en arrière.

-Whoua, mec, t'es ouf ! Surprends pas un gars comme ça !

Je vois se dessiner un petit sourire sur ses traits, et je dois dire que cela me fait du bien aussi de voir un peu de lumière dans l'expression de mon vieil ami. Je lui renvois un sourire.

-Excuse-moi, vieux frère, mais tu m'avais l'air bien perdu dans tes pensées…Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais alors…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et je sais qu'il veut que je prenne la parole.

-Aller, me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense, hum ?

L'atmosphère redevient soudain lourde. Nord soupire et répond, en me tapotant l'épaule.

-Je sais, mon ami, je sais. Mais pour l'instant, il faut se concentrer sur Jack et pas sur ce ублюдок de maudit prince noir de … !

-Hoi, respire… et arrête de me faire la leçon, je n'étais et ne suis toujours pas le seul à avoir de magnifiques pensées sur _Pitch._

On peut entendre tout mon dégoût et ma colère dans le dernier mot de ma phrase. Nord me regarde alors droit dans les yeux, je ne flanche pas et lui rend son regard. Quelques secondes passent quand nous éclatons tous les deux de rire.

* * *

Je vois Bunny se plier en deux et vois apparaître des larmes au coin de ses yeux tellement il rigole.

_Note que tu n'en mène pas large non plus ! Ho oui, que tu as hâte de partager ces ''magnifiques pensées'' avec lui…_

Nous reprenons chacun nos esprits et je me remets en marche vers la salle à manger. L'atmosphère est plus légère même si l'éclat de rire était plus nerveux que joyeux mais, cela a fait du bien à nos nerfs. Je ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher de penser à Jack. Je ressens alors de la fierté envers ce petit.

_Mon fils est aveugle, blessé, fatigué et effrayé mais il reste Jack Frost, il nous a bel et bien sourit dans l'infirmerie…C'est quand même fantastique cette amitié entre lui et le vent…_

Le sentiment de fierté est alors remplacé par la curiosité puis par la honte.

_Ne te fais pas d'illusions mon gros, tu sais très bien pourquoi le vent et Jack sont si complices. Ils ont eu 300 ans pour se connaitre pendant que toi, tu n'avais que peu de pensée pour celui qui fait maintenant partie de ta famille…_

-Nord ?

Je sors soudain de mes pensées pour constater que Bunny et moi sommes arrivés à la salle à manger. Mon ami lapin me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bunny…

Je vois ces sourcils se froncer.

-…mais je crois que dès que cette situation sera un peu calmée, il faudra avoir une sacrée discussion avec le petit.

La compréhension se lit alors sur son visage et il hoche la tête.

-Ouais, le gamin est une vraie canette de soda, prête à exploser à n'importe quel instant…mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mon gars. D'abord, rapportons ces chaises dont tu n'as d'ailleurs nul besoin, et écoutons ce que Sab a à nous dire.

Il termine sa phrase avec un sourire en coin et je sens le sang monter à mes joues.

_Oui, bon j'avais besoin de marcher et de prendre l'air …_

Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, il continue :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, grand-père, j'avais autant besoin de cette petite promenade que toi.

Nous entrons dans la salle à manger et nous apercevons un yéti, que je reconnais comme étant Phil, mon chef de sécurité. Son regard se pose sur nous et il s'approche rapidement tout en grommelant. Sa posture est légèrement tendue et un éclat d'inquiétude, ou de panique, éclaire ses prunelles.

-Ggrmghfrmrghffrmgrmof ?

Je suis étonné de ses paroles, car non seulement il ''parle'' très vite et en plus il me demande des nouvelles de Jack.

_Bon il est temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec ce yéti car plus j'y réfléchis plus je me rends compte maintenant que Jack n'a jamais eu de mal avec mes employés alors qu'il lui a fallu un temps d'adaptation avec nous._

Je prends la décision d'engager cette conversation mais d'abord, je réponds à sa question car les sentiments que je perçois dans ses yeux sont sincères.

-Oui, Jack va mieux et il est réveillé.

Je voix Bunny froncer les sourcils et me regarder. Phil continue de me fixer.

_Il a compris ce que j'allais lui demander… Bon, ce n'est pas le chef de sécurité pour rien…_

-Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais te poser une question.

Bunny est étonné mais se tait.

_Ha, c'est bizarre de sa part, de se taire…Il est plus secoué qu'il ne le laisse paraître…_

Je secoue un peu la tête pour revenir à la réalité, repoussant à plus tard une autre discussion avec mon ami aux grandes oreilles.

_Décidément, tu ne nous amènes que des tracas, prince noir de mes deux…_

Je replonge mon regard dans celui de mon compagnon à poils.

-Voilà, je voudrais savoir, hum, pourquoi Jack n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec vous, enfin, hum, plutôt pourquoi il est moins timide avec les yétis qu'avec nous… ?

Ma question est hésitante, peu claire et ne reflète pas vraiment ce que je voulais demander et dès que j'ai refermé ma bouche, je comprends pourquoi. Non seulement mon cerveau a répondu lui-même à cette question avant que celle-ci ne soit posée, mais en plus, une paire d'yeux s'est soudain assombrie. Je vois maintenant de la rage et de la colère dans le regard de Phil. Il baisse ses paupières avec force, prend une grande inspiration et ouvre ses yeux pour me transpercer avec une dague plus aiguisée que la colère, celle du désappointement et de la déception. Je sais, à entendre Bunny grogner doucement, que la lame invisible n'a pas toucher que moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire ni dire quand soudain un bruit de verre fracassé fait trembler mon usine magique.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ce barouf !?_

Mais à peine ai-je le temps de me tourner vers le couloir qu'un cri strident et féminin retendit.

-JACK !

Phil, Bunny et moi ne prenons même pas la peine de nous regarder que nous courons à travers l'immense bâtisse, un seul mot en tête :

_Jack !_

**Et voilà ! Pas d'action dans celui-là (comme dans tous les autres non ?...) mais bientôt l'explication de beaucoup de choses !**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


End file.
